The present disclosure relates to a power tool having interchangeable cutting or trimming elements and a method for quickly, cleanly and safely attaching or detaching these elements.
EP 1 762 136 B1 discloses a power tool for cutting and trimming vegetation wherein interchangeable blades are incorporated into a blade carrier assembly that includes a partial housing or casing for each set of blades. Since each set of blades is fastened to its own distinct housing element, there is unnecessary duplication of parts. Because of the integrated housing elements, the blade carrier assemblies would be expected to take up more space during storage. Since the blade carrier assemblies are configured to be completely detached from the tool, the user is neither protected from moving parts, nor from the grease that is customarily provided on the tool inner components when the assemblies are interchanged. EP 1 479 284 B1 discloses motor-operated grass shears wherein the blade arrangement is retained via a retaining part consisting of a flap which can be pivoted about a hinge. This configuration has the same disadvantages as the '136 patent: a user that is exchanging the blades is not protected from grease or internal tool components.